


UtopiaTale

by Ari_The_Demon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Demons, Elves, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Humans, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_The_Demon/pseuds/Ari_The_Demon
Summary: UtopiaTale is a dark story focusing on a half-demon assassin named Kairn who finds themself in love with the princess. This is a story of chaos, pain, love, and a whole lot of twists and turns.
Relationships: Brille/Dahlia, Haidi/Lain, Isaac/Eryn, Kairn/Andriah, Nirah/Cyrus/Heidi





	1. chapter 1 - Red

The rain fell around them as they ran, running past trees and jumping over debris, carefully placing each step as not to trip and fall into the mud. Their nights often consisted of running in the dark, the rain, the woods, you name it. It was all part of their job. Kairn hated the rain, it always caused them nothing but trouble. It made it hard for them to hear, it soaked their clothes and the fur at the tip of their tail, and worst of all it made their already bad vision even worse.

They were relieved to be nearing their destination, beginning to slow down as a large building came into view; a house with red brick walls and a single lit window. That window. That was where they were to go.

Kairn glanced around for a moment as they grabbed hold of a nearby drainpipe, their tail briefly resting against the ground before flicking upwards once more when they had figured out what they needed to know. They pulled themself up, quickly and quietly climbing up the drainpipe. They reached the desired height and leaped onto the windowsill of the single lit window, landing with barely a sound. They lifted their hand..

Tap..

Tap...

Tap….

The window opened to reveal a man, his hair greying and his eyes sunken from age. He motioned for Kairn to enter the room, and they did, stepping down off of the windowsill and into the house, their clothes dripping water onto the floor and their tail flicked side to side with agitation.

They turned to face the man as he closed the window, pulling their hood down to reveal their long, pointed horns that extended from the top of their forehead. Framing their face was their brilliant ginger hair, half of it pulled up in a bun on the back of their head, the rest just hanging loose at about shoulder length.

“I believe you know why I’ve brought you here, Red” The man turned to face them, towering a good two feet above Kairn at least. They simply nodded.

“You want someone dead but you don’t feel like doing the dirty work yourself,” Kairn answered, staring him dead in the eyes as they rang the water from their cloak out onto the ground. The man chose to ignore the action.

“My sources tell me you’re one of the best if I intended to have someone higher up.. taken care of. Am I correct?” Kairn nodded slightly. “Good.”

The man stepped around the puddle and took a seat behind his desk, pulling out a paper and sliding it across the desk towards Kairn, a calm expression on his face along with a smirk. Kairn stared for a moment before they finally sat down in the chair across from his, wiping their hand on the dry part off their pants and then gripping the paper. They began to read.

“You’re joking” Kairn lifted their head to stare at him, their small pointed ears twitching to match their surprise. “The princess? Are you out of your mind?”

“ _Ex_ -princess. And does thirty-thousand gold like a joke to you” The man asked, humming. “Can you do it or not? If not, I have someone else who can do it, I’m sure they’d love the hefty reward I have prepared.”

Kairn paused, contemplating this for a moment. They slowly nodded.

“Thirty-thousand gold sounds like you don’t expect me to come back, but yeah, I can do it. I’ll just need time to find her,” they said, standing.

After exchanging a few more words, Kairn climbed back up onto the windowsill and then down the drainpipe, running into the woods soon after. Luckily for them, the rain had calmed down a great deal, making their return to the forest less wet.

They began their search for the rogue princess’s camp, running deeper into the forest than they typically went since this was the only place they could imagine the camp would be, tucked away deep in the woods to be hidden by the abundance of trees. It took hours of searching, but they eventually found the camp.

Kairn crouched behind a bush, staring at the sleeping camp. They kept their tail resting against the ground, feeling for changes in movement so they could know if they needed to be quick. After a few minutes of watching and waiting, they lifted their tail and swiftly advanced into the camp, staying close to the tents and out of the open as best they could. They couldn’t risk being caught, not yet.

They crept through the camp, trying to locate the princess’ tent. They passed dozens of tents, some of them had signs advertising for food or equipment as well as the occasional medicinal tent. Mostly, though, they were all living tents, probably full of people who could fight. Kairn wasn’t good at hand to hand combat, they excelled at surprise attacks, which would not help at all if they wound up getting caught.

Kairn halted to a stop, quickly crouching down behind a tent, their tail resting on the ground, alert as the patrol passed by. They waited for the group to pass for a few minutes before slowly creeping out of their position and making their way towards the princess’ tent once more.

It didn’t take much longer before they were standing in front of a decorated tent, quiet humming coming from inside.

 _This **must** be it_ Kairn thought, slowly pulling aside the flap of the tent and peaking inside. They were right. Sitting at a small table was none other than the princess herself, cooking some meat over a small fire she’d lit with magic in her hand whilst humming a familiar tune Kairn almost recognized. They slowly slipped their dagger from its sheath and began to move forwards, barely making a sound. They carefully placed their steps, being mindful of every little thing around them as they moved, their tail hovering barely an inch above the ground just in case.

This was it.. this would be the last person they’d have to kill then they’d be set with enough money to last a lifetime. It was a win-win scenario, at least, that’s what they had hoped.

They raised the dagger, preparing to strike when they saw the princess turn and stand, and then they saw nothing at all. They were barely aware of their eyes closing, of their body falling against the ground, and then nothing but a pitch-black void that clouded their mind.

_End of chapter fact:_   
_A demon’s tail can feel changes in vibrations and can help a demon greatly in navigating since demons have notoriously bad vision due to the way their eyes work. Most demons, even half-demons like Kairn, rely heavily on their tails for navigation, which is why if those furs at the tip of a demon’s tail were to be cut off, it’s very likely that the demon would be thrown off balance and put on edge greatly until the furs grow back._


	2. Chapter 2 - The Princess

Kairn slowly opened their eyes, laying on their side on the floor. They rapidly blinked, trying to get their eyes to focus.

Kairn jolted in alarm as they realized what was going on. They were tied up, their wrists were bound together behind them and their ankles were crossed and tied as well. Immediately, they began to struggle. They didn’t like being restrained, they never have.

They lifted their head as someone entered the tent. They saw her. They saw her dirty blond hair, her amber eyes, and her long, pointed ears. They grimaced.

“You’re awake!” Said the princess as she approached, her footsteps barely making a sound.

_Damn elves.._ Kairn thought to themself. Elves were notoriously difficult to sneak up on due to how sensitive their hearing was thanks to those ears.

“You know, I haven’t had an assassin come after me in ages! Though, none of them have ever gotten as close as you have, congrats!” She said with a smile, stopping in front of Kairn, crouching. She reached down and gripped Kairn’s chin, lifting their head, making them look up at her. She scanned over their face, meeting Kairn’s pale blue eyes with her own. “You’re a half-blood” she noted, not very surprised.

Kairn spat in her face. “Don’t call me that, elf” they hissed, quickly biting down on the Princess’s hand. She didn’t seem phased by the bite, simply jerking her hand away from Kairn’s mouth.

“Would you rather I call you Red? Or do you have an actual name?” She asked, staring down at them, immense amusement spread across her face. Kairn glared. 

“Red is _fine_ ” Kairn muttered, glaring right back at Andriah.

The Princess chuckled softly and sat down in front of them. “You may call me Andriah, or Driah. Now, how about you tell me which noble wanted my head this time?”

“It’s bad for business if I just go around telling everyone who asks the names of the people who employ me,” Kairn muttered, faintly smirking. 

Andriah stared at them for a moment before standing and making her way over to her bedside table. She picked up Kairn’s belt, it held the canister they kept their papers and map in. “Hey! Put that down” She opened it, ignoring Kairn. She pulled out a few things before finding the paper she was looking for. 

“Albert? Really—?” Andriah scrunched her nose as she snorted”—Oh that silly old man, he should know better by now” Andriah said with a laugh. She set the papers back down and looked over at the _very_ annoyed Kairn. She simply smiled and strode back over to Kairn. She crouched in front of them once more and lifted them so they were sitting—much to Kairn’s annoyance. She tied their wrists to the post behind them, having to lean back to avoid being headbutted by the little half-blood’s horns.

Andriah stood and backed away, watching Kairn thrash and struggle in their restraints—just for a moment—before turning and leaving the tent. Kairn frowned, looking around the room, finding themself alone and unsupervised. 

Kairn watched her go, shaking a bit, though not very noticeably. “ _Dammit_ , now what..?” They muttered, trying to pull their wrists out of the binds. When that didn’t work, they tried their ankles. 

They grinned as the ropes came loose around their ankles, and after a bit more struggling and shifting they were able to get completely free. They shifted a bit so that they were standing and bent over due to their hands still being bound to the post, then they quickly jerked their arms upward as they dropped their weight downwards, snapping the ropes.

Kairn stood once more and rubbed their now-aching wrists. They glanced over at the exit and made a beeline right for it only to slam into none other than Andriah—the second they ran out which led to them stumbling back a few feet into the tent. 

“And What is it you think you’re doing?” Andriah questioned, holding two plates above her head, preventing them from getting knocked out of her hands. 

“Uh, nothing,” Kairn averted their gaze, scowling. 

Andriah laughed a bit, stepping into the tent and towards Kairn. They backed up in response and grumpily sat down back by where they’d been tied up. Andriah sat in front of them. 

“I brought you food,” She said to them as she set the two plates down, pushing one towards Kairn, wanting them to take it. 

“Like hell you did. It’s probably poisoned” Kairn said with a scoff, half-tempted to kick the plate away. Though, they were pretty hungry...

Andriah and Kairn went back and forth arguing for a good few minutes, before Kairn finally gave in and took a bite of the food, squinting at the taste. They waited to die or get sick from poison, and when it didn’t come, they slowly took another bite. It was honestly really good food, though they hated to admit. 

Andriah watched with a little smile, finding Kairn’s facial expression to be extremely amusing, and a bit adorable. She was glad they enjoyed the food. 

Kairn soon finished eating and slowly pushed their plate away. They had been hungrier than they’d thought. They looked up and saw Andriah smiling at them, making them slightly tilt their head in confusion. 

“You sure were hungry” Andriah mused. She understood the head-tilt perfectly. She had a friend who did that as well. 

Kairn huffed quietly and fidgeted with the fur on their tail, watching Andriah cautiously. 

“What are you going to do to me now? You’ve had me eat, so.. oh god are you a _cannibal_?!” Kairn asked, their ears sticking upwards in alarm. Andriah full-on laughed at that. 

“Of course I’m not a cannibal! I just thought you might be hungry; you look really thin” she said, calming down from her laughter. She saw Kairn nod a bit. An agreement with her observation. 

Kairn stared at her, waiting for something to happen. They were getting increasingly bored, their tail flicking side to side.

“How about I show you around the camp?” Andriah suggested after a minute of awkward silence, and when Kairn nodded, she stood and offered them a hand. Kairn waved her off and simply stood up on their own. Andriah didn’t mind.

Andriah led the way out of the tent, Kairn following close behind. And thus the tour began.

  
  


_End of chapter fact:_

_elves’ ears tend to reflect how they feel. For example, an excited elf’s ears might stick straight up, and a scared or upset elf will likely point their ears downwards. Demons do this as well, but nowhere near as noticeably._


	3. Chapter 3 - The Queen

“Nirah, wake up. You’re going to be late,” 

Nirah opened her eyes, blinking slowly to focus them. She didn’t sleep very much last night and was fairly exhausted.

She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. She was barely awake.

“Late for what, Cyrus? What could be so important you had to come and wake me up this early?” Nirah asked her guard, a half-angel who, for some reason, cared enough about her to prevent her from being late to things. 

“Your meeting with the nobles. You know how they get when you’re late,” Cyrus said, sighing softly as he sat beside her on the bed. Nirah blinked. 

“That’s  _ today _ ?” She asked, looking up at him, her wavy black hair falling over one of her eyes as it usually did. Cyrus nodded, standing up again. He offered her a hand.

“Come on, you need to get dressed quickly if you want to make it on time,” He hummed as Nirah took his hand. He gently pulled the small elf off the bed and nudged her towards her closet. She got the idea and made her way over, sighing. 

“Turn around, unless you’d rather watch,” Nirah teased softly, looking back at him to smirk. Cyrus’s wings fluffed up a bit and he quickly turned around. Nirah snickered and turned back to the closet, picking out an outfit and changing into it. Once she finished changing, she made her way over to Cyrus and leaned against his back a bit, “I’m finished,” She said, watching with amusement as his wings fluffed up again in surprise.

Cyrus turned around and sighed, shaking his head in amusement. “Good, good. Let’s go, then” he hummed as he composed himself. He stood and started towards the bedroom door, not minding at all when Nirah gripped his arm lightly. He knew Nirah, and he knew she was clingy in the mornings, though she’d never admit it.

The two left the room and began the walk to the meeting room where Nirah assumed most of the nobles would already be. Oh, how the nobles loved to arrive before her and taunt her when she arrived last. It was infuriating. 

Nirah entered the meeting room, letting go of Cyrus’s arm in the process. She glanced around at the people in the room, narrowing her eyes. Only the highest-ranking of the nobles ever came to these meetings and almost all of the nobles that  _ did _ come were pet owners, which would make the topic of the meeting… interesting.

Nirah sighed heavily as she sat down in her designated chair at the head of the table, Cyrus standing slightly behind her. She glanced around the table, used to the sneers that the noblemen wore on their faces.

“I’m sure you’re all wondering why I had this meeting arranged,” Nirah began, raising her voice slightly so she could be heard. She continued, “I would like to propose stricter rules on pet-owning. I have been receiving an awful lot of reports lately about abuse going on in too many different places and this needs to stop. In fact, what if we just end pet-owning all together? It would make people happier and the whole idea around pet-owning is just wrong” She said confidently, pausing when she heard the table explode with laughter. 

“ _ End _ pet-owning? You’re crazier than I thought,” Earl Monrough mused, grinning mockingly at Nirah. “Pets aren’t real people, they’re pathetic half-breeds and animals who  _ think _ they’re people. Nothing more. So your silly morals don’t apply,  _ your majesty _ ” He said, staring her down.

“By the  _ gods _ , you’re  _ awful _ . You just don’t want keeping people as pets banned because you’d be nothing without those people you treat so horribly” Nirah shot back, glaring at him. She was starting to lose her temper, gripping the arm of her chair tightly to somewhat ground herself. Cyrus heard a quiet crack and he looked down at her, noticing a thin line that had split through the arm of the chair that Nirah’s hand was on. He made a mental note to check on her hand after the meeting.

Cyrus gently rested a hand on Nirah’s shoulder. “You knew this would happen, but at least you tried..” He said quietly to her, trying to help her calm down before she said or did something that would make the nobles speak against her even more than they already did. Nirah growled quietly but took a deep breath, nodding slightly at Cyrus. 

“Fine. But keep in mind that abuse, even against ‘animals’, is still illegal. You’ll get what’s due for you one day,” Nirah muttered. She didn’t like calling pets animals like that, but that’s what the law said and that’s what terminology the nobles understood. She saw Monrough scoff but he backed down, not wanting to provoke Nirah into dispatching a squad of guards to check his estate.

“Is that all you had to say,  _ Nirah _ ?” One of the other nobles asked, narrowing his eyes. Nirah nodded, her ears pointed straight back as she glared at him . “I’ll be taking my leave, then.” And with that, he got up and left, the other noblemen following soon after, leaving Nirah frustrated and by herself—except for Cyrus.

“They’re like rocks. It’ll take a miracle to break them down enough to listen” Cyrus sighed, looking down at Nirah. “Let me see your hand” He murmured,

“Why?” Nirah questioned, looking up at him, still visibly frustrated.

“I need to check on it. I saw what you did to the chair” Cyrus responded with a sigh. Nirah looked down at the arm of the chair and blinked a few times in surprise upon seeing the crack. She slowly nodded, lifting her hand for him to check as she looked back up at him. 

Cyrus examined her hand for a good minute before sighing heavily and gently gripping it, beginning to heal the broken bone. Nirah looked away as he did this, not feeling like dealing with a lecture right now.

After a few minutes of Cyrus healing her hand, he let go. As he let go, Nirah stood up and turned to look at him. She muttered a thanks, stifling a yawn before turning and walking towards the exit.

“Where are you going?” Cyrus asked, trailing along behind her. 

“My study. I’ve got work to take care of,” Nirah responded, taking a left turn down a hallway once out of the room. Cyrus sighed.

“You haven’t even had breakfast yet and you look exhausted, I’m sure your work can wait a bit” he said, now walking beside her. Nirah shook her head.

“I need to distract myself and the work needs to get done. I don’t need breakfast” She muttered, waving him off as she began climbing some stairs. 

“Nirah is this going to be a repeat of last week?”   
  
“Shut it. I’ll be fine. I’ll eat breakfast later” Nirah grumbled as she reached the top of the stairs and opened a door. She glanced back at him, taking note of his worried expression. She grumbled and entered the room, closing the door before he could convince her otherwise. 

Cyrus sighed and reluctantly walked away, leaving her to her work for a bit. 

After about an hour, Cyrus returned, gently knocking on the door. He’d made some food for himself and was bringing her a sandwich since he had a feeling she wouldn’t come out of her own accord to eat. He waited for a response and when he didn’t get one, he shook his head and opened the door. As he did, Nirah sat upright in her chair, blinking slowly. She stared at him.

“Ah, you’re back” she murmured, yawning into her hand.

“And you were asleep” Cyrus remarked, walking over to her.

“I was not,” Nirah grumbled, looking through her papers, pausing to try and focus her head properly. Cyrus sighed and gently rested a hand on her’s.

“Take a break and get some actual rest. You can’t focus properly on that little sleep and you know it” He said, gently gripping her hand. Nirah hesitantly nodded, yawning quietly. 

“Only for a bit, though,” Nirah mumbled, gripping his hand back as she stood. Cyrus gently led her out of the room, still holding the sandwich. He’d have her eat it later. The two turned a few corners before Nirah stopped walking, mumbling that she just needed a moment. Cyrus nodded, watching as she slowly sat down on the floor. He blinked as she slowly curled up on the floor and just fell asleep. He shook his head, sighing heavily as he crouched down and picked her up.

“Oh, Nirah..” He muttered, keeping her close as he brought her to her room to rest. 

  
  


_ End of chapter fact: _

_ For angels, healing magic is a learned type of magic. Typically, an angel is born with mind abilities such as; memory magic, illusionary magic, and other types of magic that are done by manipulating the mind. _


End file.
